


Une Forteresse Imprenable

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, Severus Snape Lives, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry doit reprendre ses cours d'occlumencie avec son détesté professeur de potions.  Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui cacher les mauvais traitements qu'il a subi chez les Dursley pendant les grandes vacances.  Il est anxieux.  Lors du cours, Snape s'introduit dans son esprit.  La seule chose que le professeur voit est la mort de Cédric Diggory et de Sirius Black de la main de Voldemort.  Tous les autres sont bloqués à son accès.  S'emportant, peu à peu le professeur va mettre plus de pression sur la forteresse qu'est maintenant l'esprit d'Harry. La veille du bal de Noël, Harry laisse Snape voir tout ce qu'il veut.  En sortant, Harry dit : "Bonne fête de Noël, j'espère que mon cadeau vous a plu."
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Une Forteresse Imprenable

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit sur base du défi 321 d'Eden2356

Severus Snape était frustré depuis des semaines. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de reprendre Potter en cours particuliers pour lui enseigner l'occlumancie. C'était suite à la mort du clébard Black. Le vieux fou voulait éviter qu'une autre erreur du genre soit commise et avait été catégorique. Snape et Potter devait donc trouver un terrain d'entente pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Bien que cela répugnait le serpentard, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier à la demande du directeur.

Mais à la rentrée, Harry Potter était ... différent. Il était plus renfermé sur lui-même et ne parlait à personne. Pas même ses amis. Et d'après McGonagall, le gryffondor ne dormait plus dans la tour malgré tous ses efforts pour l'y obliger. Il n'avait dans un premier temps pas fait attention. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il était directeur de la maison serpentard et non de gryffondor. Mais à la première séance d'occlumancie, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir défiler le moindre souvenir qui attiserait sa curiosité, il n'avait pu faire face qu'à deux d'entre eux : la mort de Cédric Diggory dans le cimetière, le soir de la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mort par le mage noir lui-même, et le souvenir de la mort de Sirius Black, le parrain de Potter.

Depuis, il tentait de pénétrer l'esprit du gryffondor pour voir d'autres souvenirs mais il ne voyait jamais rien d'autre que ces deux souvenirs en boucle. D'autant plus qu'il était évident que le gryffondor disparaissait parfois littéralement un week-end entier sans laisser la moindre trace et que tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Severus Snape devait avouer que lui-même s'inquiétait pour le garçon devenu étrangement silencieux. Il ne réagissait plus à la moindre remarque, que ce soit les siennes ou celles de Drago. Il ne parlait plus à ses amis. Il ne répondait aux questions des adultes que si elles avaient un lien direct avec le cours dans le cas contraire, il faisait preuve d'un mutisme des plus ... frustrant !

Severus Snape était frustré de ne plus comprendre le garçon qu'il ne voyait plus du tout comme James Potter, même pas comme Lily. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même parfois, l'espace de quelques secondes avant que cette impression disparaisse. Il voulait savoir ce que faisait le garçon. Mais son esprit était devenu une solide forteresse. Imprenable. Du moins pour lui, mais il était convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien meilleur légilimens que lui, pouvait y entrer. Alors il prétextait qu'il avait encore besoin d'entraînement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'obsédait à ce point. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait juste repoussé le gosse en disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre mais là, il voulait savoir. Il avait ... en quelques sortes ... peur ... pour le Survivant. Alors il mettait à chaque leçon le plus de force possible dans ses incursions mentales mais jamais il ne put ne serait-ce que faire une rayure sur le mur que Potter avait bâti autour de son esprit. Il ne pouvait jamais aller plus loin que ces deux souvenirs.

Cela le faisait de plus en plus rager. Il n'aimait pas l'échec. Surtout qu'à coté de cela, son humeur ne pouvait être que plus massacrante après chaque réunion de Mangemorts. Et il se passait des choses étranges. Pour des raisons obscures, un elfe de maison qui avait refusé de se présenter avait rapporté sur ordre de son Maître un certain nombre de moldus qui croupissaient encore pour les plus résistants d'entre eux, dans les caves du Manoir Malfoy. Les autres étaient morts sous la baguette du Lord ou de Bellatrix, enfin quand cette dernière tenait encore debout. Il lui arrivait aussi quelque chose à cette folle. Severus n'avait pas encore découvert quoi. Elle pouvait à peine quitter le lit. Elle était gravement malade et faiblissait à vue d'oeil. Il ne lui restait tout au plus quelques semaines à vivre encore. Et Lucius ... Lui, il perdait ses cheveux. Il en devenait dingue !

C'était comme si il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui avait pris pour cible les plus grands enfoirés des Mangemorts. Severus, quand il assistait à cela, bien qu'il tentait de les aider, se retenait de ne pas rire de la situation qui arrangeait clairement le camp de la Lumière. Bellatrix serait bientôt hors course et tant mieux car elle était une redoutable sorcière ! Le Maître des Potions était juste curieux de savoir ce qui l'affectait ainsi car il n'en avait clairement aucune idée. Mais il commençait aussi un peu à angoisser car il semblerait que quelqu'un ait pris les mangemorts pour cible. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était encore désigné comme mangemort ! C'était tatoué sur son bras gauche. D'un autre coté, il se demandait qui serait le prochain et qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait ... Et surtout qu'est-ce qui arriverait au Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi ? Ce dernier semblait aussi troublé par le mal qui affectait ses hommes. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Et personne n'avait la réponse. C'était frustrant aussi. Et un Seigneur des Ténèbres frustré a la main nettement plus légère en matière de doloris ! Un mot de travers, un seul et le coupable était parti pour au moins vingt minutes de tortures !

Puis, alors que les fêtes approchaient, Severus fut convoqué auprès du Lord Noir.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Maître ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Examine Nagini. Elle ne va pas bien. »

« Maître, je suis Maître des Potions, pas vétérinaire, » fit remarquer Severus. « Je pourrais l'examiner mais je n'ai aucune expérience en matière d'animaux et créatures magiques si ce n'est une quelconque utilité pour des ingrédients en potions. Il serait plus avisé de demander l'avis d'un vétérinaire. »

« Examine-la ! » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Maître des Potions s'exécuta. Le long serpent était très affaibli et était enroulé sur lui-même. Il sifflait à peine alors qu'il le manipulait avec douceur et attention. Severus aimait bien les serpents même s'il n'était pas connaisseur. Mais effectivement, le reptile avait un problème. Il perdait ses couleurs. Ses écailles blanchissaient pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« Alors ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Maître. Je ne suis pas vétérinaire mais Maître des Potions. Appelez-en un et je me ferais un plaisir de préparer tout ce que cette personne pourra demander pour soigner votre familier. Là comme ça, je pourrais le tuer sans le vouloir. Je préfère ne rien faire le temps d'avoir l'avis d'un expert. »

Severus repartit de là sans subir le courroux du mage noir. Il avait usé des mots justes pour le faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer la vie de l'animal. Alors le Maître des Potions attendrait l'appel du Lord Noir pour de plus amples ordres. Mais une fois encore, quelqu'un avait frappé sur le camp des Ténèbres. Et cette fois-ci, pratiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Qui que cela puisse être, il était émerveillé par ses talents et son courage ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un aurait le courage et l'audace de faire tout cela au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts et du Lord Noir lui-même !

Il retourna à Poudlard et alla en informer Dumbledore.

« Mais qui cela pourrait-il bien être, mon ami ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Albus, » fit Severus. « Mais il a une dent contre les Mangemorts et contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est certain. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois touché. »

« J'espère pour vous que ce ne sera pas le cas, Severus, » soupira Dumbledore, fatigué et las de la guerre.

« Je ne me berce pas d'illusions, Albus. J'ai fait bien trop d'erreurs, d'horreurs dans ma vie. Je ne ferais qu'en payer le prix. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, » termina-t-il pour lui-même avant de sortir.

xXxXxXx

Le Bal de Noël était pour bientôt. Severus rageait du fait qu'il allait devoir y assister. Il n'aimait pas y aller. Il préférait de loin être dans son laboratoire à faire des potions plutôt qu'au bord de la piste de danse à faire le pied de grue à surveiller les élèves tant sur la piste qu'au bar !

Ce fut donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'il ouvrit la porte au jeune Potter pour sa dernière leçon d'occlumancie avant les vacances. Oui, Severus avait clairement besoin de vacances ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il ne dormait presque plus avec tous les besoins des mangemorts ces derniers temps au point qu'il carburait à la potion énergisante pour pouvoir préparer les différentes potions demandées et assumer ses cours.

Bellatrix était morte, son coeur ayant lâché, sans que Severus ne puisse savoir ce qui l'affectait.

La meute de Greyback dépérissait à cause de l'ingestion de napel et de nitrate d'argent, éléments mortels pour ces créatures, qui se trouvaient sous forme d'infimes particules dans la rivière non loin de leur petit 'village'. Hélas, cela avait été diagnostiqué trop tard et tous les louveteaux et les femelles en étaient déjà mortes. Seuls quelques mâles plus forts que les autres, dont Greyback, survivaient mais ils étaient dans un sale état.

Les Jumeaux Carrow avaient contracté par il ne savait quel malheureux sort la varicelle, une maladie moldue qui ne devait normalement jamais toucher aucun sorcier, et cela avait évolué en méningite pour Alecto. Elle en était morte. Amycus était placé en quarantaine et surveillé par des elfes de maison.

Et il y avait encore une vingtaine de mangemorts avec chacun un cas particulier. Cela devenait énorme, même pour Severus. Il était encore malgré tout qu'un homme, un simple homme et il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre non plus.

Toutefois, malgré sa fatigue, il nota une légère différence dans le comportement du gryffondor. Il était légèrement plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Et il semblait hésitant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, » fit le Survivant.

« A quel sujet ? » répliqua Severus, surpris que le jeune Potter puisse s'excuser à lui, mais surtout pourquoi il s'excusait.

« De vous avoir causé des ennuis. »

« Quels ennuis ?! » s'impatienta le Maître des Potions, s'emportant presque.

Il vit le jeune homme se mordre la lèvre.

« Pour vous répondre, le mieux serait de regarder par vous-même, » répondit simplement Potter en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

Le gryffondor invitait l'homme à entrer dans son esprit. Le serpentard ne se laissa pas prier, depuis le temps qu'il voulait savoir ce que faisait le jeune homme sans en avoir la moindre idée. Pas même la plus infime.

Au début, il fouillait les souvenirs de son élève mais très vite, Potter reprit le contrôle de son esprit et lui montra ce qu'il voulait. Et dans l'ordre. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il découvrait maintenant.

Il découvrit avec horreur l'enfance du Survivant, de l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger. Lui qui pensait qu'il vivait dans le grand luxe, il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Harry Potter n'avait jamais rien possédé si ce n'est une précieuse couverture qui apparemment ne se salissait jamais et était pourvue d'un sort de réchauffement. Sûrement la couverture dans laquelle il était emmailloté étant bébé. Il découvrit les insultes et les tâches qui furent donnés à l'enfant de quatre ans. Puis les corvées de plus en plus importantes et difficiles à mesure qu'il grandissait. Les coups de Vernon Dursley et de Dudley Dursley. Le manque de nourriture. Tout. Merlin ! Le pauvre gosse n'avait jamais eu de chambre ! Ou même de l'amour !

Severus en arrivait à penser qu'au final, Tobias Snape n'était un si mauvais père après tout. Certes il avait lui-même reçu quelques coups, sa mère aussi, mais seulement quand le moldu était ivre. Et jamais Tobias Snape n'aurait obligé Severus à repeindre la palissade, à faire la pelouse sous un soleil brûlant ou à déblayer la neige à l'âge de quatre ans. Il n'avait certes jamais vraiment eu de l'amour de la part de son père, mais il avait eu droit à une éducation minimale ! Et il avait toujours mangé à sa faim ! Toujours !

Puis, il vit rapidement la vie du jeune gryffondor depuis qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard jusqu'à la mort du clébard Black. Le jeune homme ne faisait que la survoler ne lui montrant que l'essentiel pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Severus vit la seconde chambre de Dudley, les barreaux à la fenêtre, les verrous sur la porte, la nourriture qui passait par la chatière. Potter vivait chez ses moldus comme en prison. Et les coups qui pleuvaient encore plus fort. Et cela était resté jusqu'aux dernières vacances où cela avait empiré.

Severus en avait la nausée. Le porc avait violé son neveu. De nombreuses fois. Parfois même plusieurs fois sur la même journée ! Mais Potter ne faisait rien. Apparemment la magie du jeune homme était nulle quand il faisait face à ses moldus. Il en était terrorisé et se laissait totalement faire.

Puis, il vit comment Potter tomba malade. Des nausées et des évanouissements. Le jeune gryffondor avait pris sur lui pour s'enfuir une journée de chez ses bourreaux juste après avoir fini ses corvées et qu'ils l'avaient momentanément oublié pour aller voir un médicomage à Sainte Mangouste sous glamour. Il était enceint !

Severus avait littéralement envie de vomir. Tout comme le jeune gryffondor quand il l'avait appris. Il portait l'enfant d'un viol. Mais Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre la décision de se faire avorter. Il était un orphelin et désirait une famille. Et même si son oncle était un porc et un enfoiré, l'enfant lui était innocent de ses crimes et abus.

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley comme si de rien n'était et avait repris ses corvées. Il n'avait pas de raison de divulguer cela à son oncle. Il n'aurait qu'à cacher sa grossesse sous glamour et tout faire pour le protéger. Contre tout le monde et n'importe qui !

C'est ainsi qu'un plan avait germé dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Et il l'avait très vite mis en application en faisant appel à un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby. Il avait demandé à ce dernier de lui trouver un ou deux elfes de maison qui l'aiderait pour dans les mois à venir et lui trouver tous les renseignements sur les grossesses masculines.

Severus vit aussi ses plans pour se débarrasser des obstacles sur sa route. Mais vraiment tous ses obstacles. Et pas de manière légale ! Le serpentard en était bluffé ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry Potter puisse agir de manière aussi rusée. Il se croyait devant l'un de ses serpents...

Et c'est à cet instant que le Maître des Potions comprit enfin qui était la mystérieuse personne qui avait prise pour cible les mangemorts. Harry avait donné des ordres à ses trois elfes de maison. Dans un premier temps, il avait envoyé toutes les personnes, les moldus, qui lui avaient fait du mal chez les mangemorts. Et il avait été ravi d'apprendre la mort des Dursley. Car la famille Dursley faisait notamment partie du lot. C'était lui aussi qui avait envoyé ses elfes chercher des échantillons de maladies qui pouvaient de temps en temps toucher les sorciers à condition qu'ils aient des origines moldues. Mais il s'était arrangé pour que même les sorciers de sang-pur puissent les attraper. Il les avait fait inoculer le virus dans son état le plus virulent et les mangemorts y avaient tous succombé ou presque. Et il s'était aussi attaqué au serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres en demandant à ses elfes de glisser un poison dans sa nourriture. Il avait acheté quelques souris à qui il avait recouvert le poil d'une poudre empoisonnée qui s'était attaquée aux organes du reptile les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Et sa dernière action en date, nouvelle fraîche d'à peine quelques minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort dans son bain à cause des vapeurs toxiques qui se dégageait de l'eau. Harry lui avait fait livrer quelques sels de bains à l'apparence inoffensive. Et l'idiot n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette là où il l'avait laissée – mystérieusement disparue, ou plutôt volée par l'elfe d'Harry –, Voldemort en était mort dans d'horribles souffrances sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre ou d'appeler à l'aide. L'elfe de maison y avait veillé.

Le jeune gryffondor chassa son professeur en douceur loin de son esprit et s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis désolé. J'ai fait de votre vie un enfer ces quatre derniers mois, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Vous êtes libre maintenant. »

Harry s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte, n'attendant aucune réponse du Maître des Potions qui était de toute façon bien trop choqué pour en donner une.

« Bonne fête de Noël, Professeur Snape ! J'espère que mon cadeau vous a plu. »

Harry quitta le bureau du Maître des Potions et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Severus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il pleura. Il pleura de bonheur alors qu'il connectait toutes les informations entre elles et qu'il les analysait. Il était libre. Totalement libre. Et grâce à Harry.

Depuis quand pensait-il au gryffondor en l'appelant par son prénom ? Et il était ... Oh Merlin ! Il était enceint ! Il avait fait tout cela en étant enceint ! Il allait avoir besoin d'aide ! De soutien ! Severus avait promis sur la tombe de Lily de le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il serait seul pour élever un enfant. Enfin avec ses elfes mais il n'avait jamais connu certaines choses alors que lui, si. Il pourrait toujours l'aider et le guider. Et il pourrait aussi l'aider à surmonter toutes les horreurs de son passé aussi car cela devait sûrement peser sur le coeur du jeune homme.

Il se leva lourdement et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne sera pas interrompue par un quelconque appel d'un Maître qui était définitivement mort. De cela, il avait confiance au petit gryffondor. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers mois et ce qui en avait résulté, il était certain de l'affirmation d'Harry, du souvenir de l'elfe que le jeune gryffondor avait dans sa tête.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Snape sut qu'il allait dormir paisiblement.

xXxXxXx

Severus regardait le jeune gryffondor attablé en bordure de piste. Il fixait les danseurs tournoyer au rythme de la musique en buvant doucement un jus de citrouille. De là où il était, le Maître des Potions pouvait voir que le jeune homme caressait son ventre d'apparence plat. Un glamour sans doute. Mais c'est là qu'il se remémora les quelques gestes étranges du gryffondor durant l'année. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas deviné plus tôt. Tous les signes étaient évidents pourtant ...

Le serpentard longea la piste et rejoignit le jeune homme. Il ne dit rien et lui tendit juste la main. Harry releva un sourcil avant de croiser le regard onyx de l'homme. Il retint un sourire en coin alors qu'il l'acceptait. Severus le mena sur la piste de danse pour un slow, choquant tant les élèves que les professeurs par son geste. Mais il s'en fichait. Là, il avait l'intention de montrer un tout autre visage à Harry. Il n'avait plus de mauvais rôle à jouer. Il pouvait clairement lui montrer qui il était réellement. Un protecteur, un ami, peut-être même un confident.

Ils tournoyèrent avec grâce sur la piste pendant quelques instants, Severus menant la danse, Harry se laissant guider. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir légèrement le ventre rebondi tout contre le sien. Et il vit rapidement que le jeune homme se fatiguait malgré le fait qu'il portait un masque sur son visage pour le cacher.

« Venez, » fit le serpentard en le menant à l'extérieur pour profiter des étoiles.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de la cour de métamorphose. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux tournés vers la voûte céleste. Un bruissement de tissu attira le regard du serpentard sur le jeune homme à ses cotés. Ce dernier soupirait alors qu'il avait sa main sur son ventre. Severus sortit sa baguette et lança sorts d'intimités et de discrétion autour d'eux.

« C'était donc cela que vous me cachiez durant ces quatre mois, Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Et vous y alliez fort, parfois. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que vous alliez me percer à jour mais je ne pouvais pas sécher vos cours sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Mais j'ai travaillé dur. »

« Vous avez même très bien travaillé Harry, » sourit Severus. « Vraiment très bien travaillé. »

« Heureusement que c'est fini, maintenant, » soupira le gryffondor en caressant son ventre plat. « Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. »

« Puis-je ? »

Harry croisa le regard sombre de son professeur. Il tendait la main vers son ventre. Le gryffondor hocha la tête. Le serpentard ôta le glamour pour découvrir le ventre proéminent du jeune homme. Il était presque arrivé au terme. Les grossesses masculines duraient moins longtemps. Il n'en avait plus que pour quelques jours. Peut-être moins. Il lança un sort de diagnostic. Il n'était pas médicomage mais selon son **point de vue** d'amateur et de Maître des Potions, tout semblait plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Relativement bonne santé si ce n'est le stress et l'épuisement.

Il hésita pendant un temps à poser sa main sur le ventre du garçon mais quand il le fit, il sentit un coup. Il sourit.

« Il en donne de plus en plus ces derniers temps, » soupira le jeune homme. « Il est très agité. »

« Pourquoi n'en avez-vous parlé à personne. De tout cela, votre vie chez les Dursley ? »

« J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore mais il a dit que j'exagérais et que je devais faire attention à ne pas trop énerver mon oncle. On voit où cela m'a mené ... »

« Voilà pourquoi vous avez vendu votre famille à l'ennemi. »

« Petite vengeance personnelle, oui. Ils ne me feront plus jamais de mal ainsi, ni à moi, ni à mon fils. Si je pouvais, j'effacerais même de son sang toute appartenance à la famille Dursley. »

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes dans le calme apaisant de la cour de métamorphose à admirer les étoiles.

« C'est possible avec une potion d'adoption par le sang, » confia Severus au bout de quelques instants. « Vous effacez un patrimoine pour le remplacer par un autre. »

« Reste à savoir qui, » soupira Harry en fermant les yeux fatigués. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de demandes que j'aurais si jamais j'ose ne serait-ce que demander. Ce sera dans les journaux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ... »

« Je pourrais toujours vous donner mon patrimoine si vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir une chauve-souris des cachots miniature, » plaisanta le serpentard.

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Mieux vaut une personne noble qu'un enfoiré comme Dursley ! » répliqua Harry sur le même ton. « Et puis, j'ai découvert autre chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il vit le jeune homme sortir une vieille photo moldue de sa poche. C'était une photo de Lily et de lui quand ils avaient dix ans. Il vit son prénom derrière.

« Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu, » dit Harry. « Vous avez été un ami de ma mère. Et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ça aussi. Et puis, un jour, lors d'une de mes lectures, le mois dernier, j'ai découvert la signification cachée derrière votre première question. » Severus fronça les sourcils. « L'asphodèle et l'armoise, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh... »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer. Je sais juste que je peux vous faire confiance. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai ouvert mon esprit hier soir. Dès que j'ai su que je pouvais le faire s... Ouille ! »

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sifflait de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

« Harry, vous allez bien ? »

« J'ai ... J'ai mal, » articula le gryffondor.

Severus lança un sortilège de diagnostic et pâlit.

« Oh Merlin ... »

Il envoya son patronus, une magnifique biche, avec un simple message à porter à l'infirmière de Poudlard : _Une urgence à l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite !_

Et toujours sous un sortilège de discrétion, il aida Harry à rejoindre l'infirmerie.

« Moi qui espérais pouvoir passer un Noël tranquille avant qu'il n'arrive, » gémit le gryffondor alors qu'il subissait une énième contraction.

Poppy arriva très rapidement, les sourcils froncés. En entendant Harry crier de douleur et en voyant son ventre, elle resta immobile les yeux écarquillés pendant l'espace de trois secondes avant de se mettre au travail.

« Mets-toi derrière lui, Severus, et tiens-lui le bassin, » ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait et isolait l'infirmerie. « Vous aurez des explications à donner après cela, Mr Potter. »

« Autant que vous voudrez, Mme Pomfr ... Aahh ! »

Les heures qui suivirent furent dures et éprouvantes pour le jeune gryffondor. Mais au final, il mit son fils au monde sans aucune complication. Il était bien trop blond à son goût mais c'était les gênes des Dursley. Il avait toutefois ses yeux à lui, les yeux de sa mère. Il échangea un regard fatigué mais heureux avec son professeur des potions qui hocha la tête. Harry finit par s'endormir, épuisé, tandis que Severus s'occupait doucement du bébé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait ce garnement ? » soupira Poppy derrière lui alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel.

« Ne sois pas trop dure envers lui Poppy. Il a été victime de beaucoup d'injustices. Son fils n'est qu'une conséquence inattendue de l'une d'entre elles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ? » fit la sorcière en se retournant, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'Harry a eu une vie bien pire que la mienne, Poppy. Bien pire. »

Elle pâlit alors qu'elle fixait le gryffondor endormi. Puis, elle jeta un oeil sur le bébé que le serpentard couvait des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ensuite, à ton avis ? »

« Le garder. De cela, je n'en ai aucun doute. Je vais préparer la potion d'adoption par le sang pour lui. Pour chasser toute trace de son bourreau. »

« Qui sera le donneur ? »

« Cela ne regarde que lui, Poppy. Mais on le saura tous un jour. »

Elle hocha la tête et partit dans son bureau tandis que Severus prenait place sur une chaise et berçait l'enfant dans son bras tout en gardant un oeil sur le gryffondor.

xXxXxXx

Deux mois plus tard, Remus Lupin marchait rapidement dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. Harry lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans les appartements du professeur de potion. Le loup se demandait ce que le jeune homme faisait là. Certes, la guerre était finie officiellement. Mais comment dire ... c'était Snape !

Il toqua à la porte et se fut le serpentard qui ouvrit la porte.

« Entre, Lupin, » dit-il en s'écartant. « Patiente quelques minutes, Harry est dans la salle de bain. »

« Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ? »

« Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans le canapé et servant une tasse de thé au loup.

Un silence lourd se fit dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'arrive.

« Et le voilà tout propre ! » dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, » fit le serpentard avec un sourire en coin en regardant la petite tête couverte de courts et épais cheveux noirs. « Donne-le-moi et occupe-toi de ton loup. »

« D'accord. Allez Siri, tu vas voir papa. »

En effet, le petit garçon s'appelait dorénavant Sirius James Potter-Snape. Severus avait brassé la potion et avait donné avec plaisir un de ses cheveux pour accorder au petit un bien meilleur père qu'un violeur d'enfants. Il était certes mangemort mais il avait le coeur noble et il serait juste et protecteur envers lui, tout aussi protecteur, voire plus, qu'il ne l'avait été avec Harry.

« Papa ?! » s'écria Remus en se relevant les yeux ambrés.

« Avant que tu ne dises ou fasses quoi que ce soit, Remus, » commença Harry alors qu'il donnait son fils au serpentard. « Nous n'avons rien fait. C'est juste que Severus m'a donné une porte de sortie pour l'enfer sans nom dans lequel je vivais. »

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer tout de suite, Harry ! Parce que là, je suis à deux doigts de le dépecer vivant ! »

« J'ai été violé par mon oncle, voilà ! » cria le jeune homme. « Elle te va ma réponse ? Ou elle est trop directe à ton goût ? »

« QUOI ?! »

« Bon, le temps que vous hurlez tous les deux, moi, j'emmène Sirius dans la chambre au calme, » dit le Maître des Potions en se levant tandis que le bébé avait commencé à pleurer.

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua toute l'histoire à Remus, employant des mots là où il avait employé des souvenirs avec Severus. A la fin, Remus était totalement choqué et au bord des larmes alors qu'il tenait le fils de son meilleur ami dans les bras.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu me débarrasser de Sirius. Je n'aurais jamais pu alors que je n'ai moi-même jamais connu mes parents. Et à Noël, Severus m'a montré la meilleure des solutions. La potion d'adoption. Et il s'est proposé. Il ne m'a jamais touché, Remus, je te le promets. Il n'a fait que m'aider à sortir de cet enfer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite ? » demanda Remus, la gorge serrée.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. M'occuper de mon fils sera naturellement une priorité. Je ne sais pas pour le reste. J'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Certainement pas auror ! Sinon, je t'ai demandé de venir parce que j'avais une proposition à te faire. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda le loup curieux.

« Attends-moi là. »

Harry alla dans la chambre et il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec Severus qui tenait toujours le petit Sirius dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir le parrain de Sirius ? » demanda alors le serpentard avec un grand sérieux.

Le maraudeur en resta coi un instant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Moi ? »

« Non, Merlin, » plaisanta le serpentard avec un sourire en coin, un brin moqueur.

« Mais, je suis un loup-garou ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'accepter ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on en a quelque chose à faire des lois ? » demanda Harry, tout aussi amusé que Severus. « On te le demande parce qu'on a confiance en toi. Enfin, surtout moi. Et je suis sûr qu'avec ses deux parrains, Sirius ne risquera absolument rien s'il nous arrive quelque chose. »

« Qui est le deuxième parrain ? »

« Mon filleul, Drago, » confia Severus. « Et j'ai une totale confiance en lui. »

« Nous avons discuté longuement, Severus et moi, » continua Harry. « Et nous pensons que toi, et Drago, serez les mieux placés pour vous occuper de Sirius car il vous connaîtra tous les deux. Et puis, le ministère et ses lois, je l'emmerde ! » ajouta-t-il en tapant du pied « C'est pas comme si tu étais infréquentable ! Tu as juste un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois ! »

Remus fit un petit sourire en entendant cela.

« Et comment vous allez justifier ta paternité, Snape ? »

« La vérité, Lupin, » répondit Severus. « Harry a pris la décision de tout révéler pour éviter les rumeurs. Il a commencé à écrire son histoire. Il la publiera d'ici la fin de l'année. Et par la suite, on verra ce qu'on fera. Je n'obligerai pas Harry à se marier avec moi sous prétexte que j'ai adopté son fils par le sang. Je ne suis ni un enfoiré ni un profiteur. Si on se marie, c'est qu'on est émotionnellement attaché l'un à l'autre et rien d'autre. Et non, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, si telle était ta prochaine question. »

« Wouah ... C'est vraiment une histoire de dingue ! »

« Oui, je te l'accorde, Lupin, » soupira Severus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil avec son fils sur les genoux. « D'ailleurs, je pense que Dumbledore se souvient de ma droite en pleine figure... Tout est en partie de sa faute, après tout. »

Harry pouffa doucement alors qu'il échangeait un regard complice avec le serpentard. Ils rirent doucement et parlèrent d'autres choses.

A la fin de l'année, juste avant le départ du train, un livre sortit chez Fleury et Bott's. _Vie et Epreuves d'Harry James Potter : ses choix devant l'horreur_. L'ouvrage se vendit comme des petits pains et tout l'argent fut rassemblé pour financer la construction d'un orphelinat sorcier et par la suite une école.

Harry choisit de devenir professeur dans cette école qu'il avait financée et de s'occuper d'enfants. De son coté, Severus quitta son boulot de professeur qu'il avait toujours détesté pour se rendre indépendant. Il se mit à vendre des potions en tous genres et à en découvrir de nouvelles, retrouvant ainsi sa passion.

Cinq ans plus tard, Harry et Severus se marièrent, car leur relation avait évolué jusqu'à ce qu'on pouvait appeler plus communément l'amour. Et ils eurent deux autres enfants, des jumelles, Lily Eileen et Chiara Lily Potter-Snape. Et ils les chérissaient tout autant que le jeune Sirius. Ils étaient une belle et heureuse famille.

FIN


End file.
